


【司千】All about us

by DepreSS



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS
Summary: 医生千与DK司，年下狗血爱情故事。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 20





	【司千】All about us

01.

凌晨三点。

办公室的门开了，一个行色匆匆的人带着满脸的风尘仆仆大步走进来，一屁股坐在转椅上，紧接着就把口罩拉下来，露出一双满是倦色的眼睛和下撇的嘴唇，像是要把整个肺吐出来一样，他揉着太阳穴深深呼了一口气。

坐在一旁床沿上的司安静而专注地看了他一会儿，待到他将掐揉人中的手放下来，重新睁开那双线条略显凛利的眼睛的时候才温和开口：“千空老师 * ？”

办公桌后的人吓了一跳，眼睛一下子瞪圆了冲他转过来，这个时候司才发现他有一张年轻而端正的面孔，漂亮的红眼睛，皮肤白皙，发丝也是很罕见的白，只末梢染着点清新的绿色，加上一身白大褂的打扮，让他整个人都显得有些色素稀缺。

白发的青年盯着他愣了一秒，然后才皱起眉头迟疑着叫道：“狮子王司？”

对第一次见面的人直呼其名委实不大礼貌，但面对着这个人的时候司却意外的不觉反感，也许是他那刚刚抢救完一场连环撞车事故病人一般的神情和眼底的青色，让原本不大喜欢社会人的司也不自觉地对他宽容起来。

“是的。”司点点头，千空突然抬起一只手，示意他等一等，只见白发青年一边按着自己的太阳穴嘴里一边默默念着什么，司的听力不错，他听出千空是在默数数字，在数到正好六十的时候，千空睁开了眼睛。

“好了，那我们就开始吧。”仍然疲倦，但却重新鲜润起来的红眼睛看向司，千空露出了一个笑容，只是扯动嘴角很细微的一个表情，但司却好像看到什么很耀眼的东西在眼前一闪而过，不等他去抓住就又消失不见了，他愣了片刻，决定把这归结为办公室的灯光太亮，而面前人又穿的太白。

几乎不知道自己在做什么的，司点了点头，“好的。”

司会在凌晨三点出现在一个脑外科医生的办公室里的原因其实很简单。

原本以为自己的妹妹苏醒无望的司上周却突然接到了一则邮件，来自未来入驻的那家医院的一位脑外科医生的私人邮箱，短短几行的内容并不长，但却以足够撼动他的心神，那位素未谋面的医生在邮件中表示自己也许有可以让未来重新苏醒的治疗方案，如果可以的话，希望能够和他面谈。

司自然是激动的，但激动过后心中剩下的又是深深的复杂，太久的独自打拼已经让他不敢再怀抱更大的希望，给他发邮件的也许只是一个不自量力大言不惭的庸医也说不定，更糟糕一些的话，也有完全的恶作剧邮件的可能性，但即便如此如果是为了未来的话，再渺茫的希望他也乐意尝试。

顺着邮件落款的姓名他验证了那位名叫石神千空的医生的身份真伪，得到了本世纪最年轻脑外科专家的答案，这个信息让本已经平静下来的司的心中又起波澜。

几乎是迫切的，他回复了邮件希望尽早碰面，但是也许是好事多磨，对方发来的近期时刻表与司几乎处处冲突，因此选择在对方相对空闲的值夜时间碰面也实属无奈之举了。

不过结果似乎是好的。

看着耐心给他讲解完全部流程，用外行也能轻易理解的通俗比喻解答了他的所有问题的白发青年，司在心中默默想着。看着抬头问他「你这家伙还有什么其他疑问」的千空，司轻轻摇摇头，觉得面前人一定还不知道，仅仅是这短短几个小时的相处，就已经让他对他有了七成信任。

千空呼了口气，嘟囔了一句「还算敏捷」就与他重新对上了视线：“所以，让我听听你的想法吧？狮子王。”

“叫我司就可以了。”司温和地说，“总而言之就是可以保证安全性但是无法保证成功率的方法对吗？”

“没错，只有五成成功率，决定权在你。”千空垂下眼睛，就仿佛在为那个数字不是百分之百而抱歉，司眨眨眼睛，记住了这个表情。

“谢谢你，千空。”高大的少年笑容美丽，“只是希望再给我多一点考虑时间。”考虑是否要为了这五成的可能性让未来再承受一次痛苦。但司觉得自己迟早会同意的，他只是需要一点时间来为自己的决定叫妹妹又要受苦而忏悔。

意料之中似的，千空呼了口气，但那副样子却不像是因为觉得司是因为是否要实施方案本身而犹豫，倒更像是习惯了承受质疑，这让司稍微有些在意，但他们的关系还没有熟稔到可以随意提问，于是他只是把视线投向窗外，几个小时的交谈，天边已经泛起微微的鱼肚白，太阳很快就要升起来了。

千空也跟着他看过去，眨了眨微微眯起的眼睛大大伸了个懒腰，像一只没有杂色的纤细的猫  
起身从办公室一角的衣帽架上取下包，又换掉一身白大褂套上便服，一个年轻如同大学生的青年就脱胎换骨。

冲着司晃了晃手里的钥匙，千空说道：“一起出去吗？”

司点点头，“让我送你吧。”

从病院的大门走出来，本以为目的地会是地下停车场，没想到千空却一转脚步拐向了刚刚开始运营的地铁，司稍微愣了一下，问道：“你不开车吗？”

千空看了他一眼，他们的身高差距挺大，熹微的晨光中他的面孔白玉石一样通透，引人遐思的镜头，引人遐思的视角，很短的一瞬过去，千空张开淡色的嘴唇语焉不详道：“我······不喜欢车。”

司怔了一下，随即点点头，他直觉这其中有什么故事，但就像是十几分钟前一样，他并没有肆意追问的立场。

地铁口到了，千空在入口处站定示意他不用再跟着来。千空转身上了两级台阶，无论是纤细的腰还是流畅的背都非常漂亮，司突然起了叫住他的冲动，但出乎他意料的，是千空先回头了，踏上第三级台阶的青年终于和他差不多高，清晨空气微冷，他的鼻头有一点红，“如果你想好了，就用邮件和我联系。”

“嗯？是！好的。”司下意识地回复，显出一点慌张，这是很罕见的，即便他只是个刚满十八岁的少年人，但常年在生活中艰辛摸爬滚打的磨砺已经让他有了大人的从容，遇见千空，虽然不知道是好是坏，让他变得有些不像自己。

“哼嗯。”千空又眯着眼睛盯他看了一会儿，突然说道，“你的肩膀，受伤了吧？”

没想到会被看出来，司又是一怔，“是······上周六的时候，不过已经处理过，没事了。”

对于运动员而言伤病稀松平常，队内也有专门的医生负责处理，司自己也没太过在意。

“队医做的？”

“嗯。”

“辞掉。”千空干脆地说，司睁大眼睛，“手法太二流了，你这种肌肉类型不适合那种手法，应该······算了在这里也和你说不清楚，晚一点我会用邮件发给你。”

说罢也不给司道谢的机会，千空转身走上电动扶梯，瘦削背影很快就在地下通道伶仃的灯影中不见了，司张了张嘴，缓缓将举到半空的手放下。

他是个很好的人。司没头没脑地想道。脑海里回想起他向前台的值班人员询问石神千空医生的时候那些人脸上浮现出的嘲讽神情，不禁觉得分外迷惑不解。

02.

把运动背包甩到肩上，司替琥珀推开了俱乐部训练场的门。

琥珀是小他两岁的女子格斗新秀，本应该还在继续学业的年龄，却已经早早把重心放在了日后的职业选择上。许多第一次认识琥珀的人都多少会对此有些微词，但司却不那么想，琥珀按照她自己的话说「脑子只有格斗时最灵光」，便干脆地做出了决断，司欣赏她的飒爽，因而乐意指导她，琥珀也算是他生命中为数不多称得上「友人」的角色。

除此之外非常凑巧的，他们的家也在同一方向  
训练结束后便常常一起结伴走一段，聊些格斗  
、比赛和对手的话题，今天本应该也是如此，但就在路过一个岔口的瞬间，事情起了变化，一个戴着墨镜和口罩的黑衣男人从他们身侧慌张地跑过，戴着手套的手上紧紧攥着一个男士背包，司晃眼看过去觉得有些眼熟，琥珀却已经急性子地冲了上去，也许论及格斗技巧琥珀及不上他，但速度二人却是不分伯仲的，如同一头矫健的雌狮，数十秒间女格斗家就将抢劫犯擒拿归案。看着被脸朝下摁倒在地不断挣扎的扒手司摇头失笑，正准备走过去的时候身后却有个人气喘吁吁跑了过来，司瞪大了眼睛。

“······千空老师？”

原本注意力都在扒手身上的人闻声也一愣，扭过头来叫道：“司？”

这可真是，无巧不成书。

两个人一时间都不知道作何反应，一周前在地铁口分别后司从没想到他们还会通过邮件预约之外的方式见面，千空显然也是一样，不远处的琥珀听到司的脚步声停了，稍显疑惑地抬起头，看到千空的时候碧蓝的眸子也睁大了：“千空！”

千空闻声望去，也叫道：“琥珀？”

话题就这么被转移开，看着那双红色的眸子不再聚焦在自己身上，司忽然莫名的感到些许失落，尽管他刚刚也并没有想好要说什么。

千空快步走过去，从地上拾起自己的包，抽出皮夹查看里头的东西，模样不大像在点钱，但似乎万幸什么也没丢，他长出了一口气。

“有丢什么吗千空？”琥珀也有点紧张，千空摇摇头，又扯开嘴角，“托你的福，百分之一百亿完好无损，不过还真是厉害啊，母狮子。”

“都在就好······话说我不是母狮子！！”琥珀跟着呼了口气，随即便为那个失礼的称呼暴跳如雷，二人之间你来我往气氛融洽，像是旧识，司有些在意，也大步走了过去。

“你们认识？”司问道，千空看了他一眼，但琥珀已经先一步开口，“是啊！千空在的医院琉璃姐也在！没想到司也认识千空。”

司下意识朝千空看去，后者耸耸肩，“就是这样，这家伙的姐姐现在在小儿科实习护士。”

不知道为什么松了口气，司转向那个已经放弃挣扎原地等死的扒手，三人面面相觑了一会。

“送警局吧？”司提议，而琥珀已经把人拽了起来，厉声呵斥着向前押过去，千空和司对视一眼，同时笑了一下，跟着琥珀向街道尽头的警局走去了。

处置好那个突如其来的扒手没有花费三人太长时间。

有着千空这个当事人作证，事件记录的流程走的很快，其间三人被单独叫去值班室问了话，在琥珀被叫走的时候司看了看身旁的千空，注意到他仍旧紧紧地搂着那个包，仿佛是下意识在害怕还会有什么人横空出世将它劈手夺去一般的紧张。

刚刚被抢劫过的人，有这样的举动也正常，司却稍微有些在意，回过神来的时候，发现千空也在打量自己，稍微有点尴尬的，司张开嘴：“抱歉千空，我······”这场猝不及防的偶遇仿佛改变了他们关系中的某些东西，司自己都没有发现他不知不觉改了称谓，而千空显然也没有在意，只是一眨不眨地盯着他问道：“你一直都是这样？”

“嗯？”司顿住了，他不大明白千空的意思，只得重复了一遍，“一直都是这样？”

“自己一个人，为了维持家人的生命拼死挣钱什么的。”千空说着，脸上没有什么特别的表情，甚至显得有些冷淡，但司却从中嗅出不一样的味道，抿了一下唇，他回答道：“是的。”

从十二岁未来手术失败的那年开始，一直。

千空又看了他一会，突然说道：“辛苦你了。”

司怔住了，说实话他一向不喜欢别人同情他，大多数人的同情都带着太赤裸的怜悯意味，他不喜欢他们那种自以为明白的腔调，也不喜欢那种语气中掩饰拙劣的优越感。但是这句简简单单的话由千空口中说出来却带给他不一样的感觉，奇迹般地，他不觉得讨厌，从那张褪去了所有露骨情绪的脸上，他只觉得亲近。

某种陌生的感情忽然在胸口中膨胀起来，但没等他组织好语言，琥珀就从值班室推门而出，她是被叫到的最后一个，换句话说，他们现在该走了。

有生以来，司第一次觉得自己运气挺差的。

离开警局再走几十米，穿一条马路就到了与千空分别的岔路口，简单地道了别，司看着那个背影和自己走向相反的方向，大概连他自己都没察觉，他此时此刻的表情有多像一只目送主人出门上早班的大狗。

千空的身影在地铁口里看不见了，司也和琥珀继续并肩走去，即将分别的时候，司忽然开口问道：“琥珀，你知道千空为什么讨厌车吗？”

琥珀愣了一下，“千空没和你说过？”

“没有。”司回答，剩下的半句「我们还没有那么熟」听起来太凄凉了，被他含在嘴里。

“嗯——这样啊······”发丝金灿灿的少女抱着胳膊有些为难地低下头，似乎是在权衡究竟应不应该开口，司已经做好了被拒绝的准备，但最终琥珀抬起了头，“千空说他不在意的······司，你的话应该也没问题，千空的父亲，石神百夜先生是车祸去世的。”

司愣住了，琥珀的嘴唇还在开合，“千空是被百夜先生收养的，百夜先生去世之后就只剩下千空一个人了，千空是很了不起的男人！”

琥珀的声音和表情都远去了，司的眼中只浮现出方才在警局里，那个青年带着些许冷淡又疲倦的眼神，真诚地对他说：“辛苦你了。”

那个时候，他如果能回应一句：你也是。该多好啊。

把拳头攥紧，司忽然坚定眼神，沉静地看向琥珀，表情无比郑重认真，“琥珀，如果我说我想要追求千空的话，你有什么建议吗？”

震惊的神情明明白白地展现在琥珀脸上，但司很坦然地面对琥珀，这个瞬间他就如同站在赛场，没有任何刻意的壮势或示威，不容忽视的气场就自然流露出来。

这个男人是认真的。琥珀想着，也调整好表情  
郑重地说：“我建议你主动一点。”

司点点头，轻声说道：“我觉得也是这样。”

03.

送走最后一个拍完片子带着来检查的病人，千空把整个背向后仰去，长长地伸了个懒腰。

几十分钟前他的办公室就不再给病人排号了，今天也不该他的晚班，在原地趴着稍事休息了一会儿，千空站起来收拾自己的私人物品，其间看到电脑还开着，便习惯性地检查了一遍私人邮箱的未读消息。

显示依旧是零，千空抿了一下嘴，倒也没有特别失落。

几天前在街上和司偶遇在他意料之外，如果没有和那个家伙，和琥珀一起走的警局那一趟的话，他们就只是单纯的医生与病患家属的关系，他不会有多余的期待，也不会投入额外的感情  
但是就像所有认识石神千空的人都一致认可的  
他的运气差的叫人匪夷所思。

就像是现在，他前脚刚踏出办公室大门，后脚就和自己近期的烦恼之源不期而遇。

看着努力地把自己高大身躯放稳在瞄准普通亚洲人体型设计的公共塑料椅上的司，千空罕见地感觉到了词穷。

黑发少年听见了他的脚步声，立刻欣喜地抬起头来，还是那张漂亮到作弊的脸，挂着那种仿佛在盈盈闪动的专注，千空不禁在心里骂了一句脏话，眼前这个家伙也太懂自己的弱点在哪里了：无论何时，无论何地，石神千空就是对这样赤裸裸的好意无可奈何。

“千空，工作结束了？”

“你这家伙怎么会在这儿的？训练呢？”一点也不给司面子，千空单刀直入地质问道。

司微微偏了一下头，毫不受挫地答道：“今天的已经结束了，所以就过来找千空了。”说罢还指了指自己脚边放着的运动背包，以显示自己是实话实说，绝无半句虚言。

千空被那副理所当然的样子搞的有点没辙，索性直白问道：“那你有什么事？”如果是妹妹的事的话一定会事先用邮件联系他，没有的话就只能是私事。作为一个医生，尤其外科医生，与病患和家属交情太深是不明智的，这是业内一个心照不宣的共识，如果可以的话，他其实不希望再和司有更多私人性质的接触。

似乎一直在等待这句话，司立刻从凳子上起来，看着他莫名其妙的神情温和地说道：“我送你回家吧？”

即便掩饰得很好，那双眼睛里仍然可以窥得见隐约的局促，就像是第一次邀请女孩来自己生日派对的小男生，有种充满期待的小心翼翼。

不得不说，看着这个即便不看电视也能从各种渠道知道名讳的超级有名人，用那张漂亮到作弊的脸露出这种小狗神情确实挺让人心软的。

一边满脸不耐烦地按着因为久坐而僵硬的后颈  
一边嘟囔着「我又不是女人」的千空脸上却没有强硬的拒绝的神情，扶着腰长出一口气，千空看着不错眼珠凝视着自己的司，认命地说：“还坐着干什么？起来吧，笨蛋。”

否则要赶不上下一班地铁了。

无论是在哪个国家，公共交通的晚高峰都是一样的可怕。

入眼尽是攒动的人潮，惯常步行或是由专车接送的司像是第一次见识到这番景象一般，不自觉地喉头一滞。将身边人那副难得犯傻的表情尽收眼底，千空有些好笑地把人拉着挤上了沙丁鱼罐头一样的车厢。

千空的身体很薄，身高和身体素质都不突出，进了车厢少不了要随波逐流，被挤的东倒西歪，但今天多了一个两米高的保镖助阵，情况显然就截然不同了。二人辗转移动到了靠门位置，对于司而言是几乎要碰到头顶的低矮的设计，却给千空构筑出了天然的堡垒，肌肉结实的胳膊撑一手握着拉环，一手撑在青年脸颊一侧，贴身的衣服下浮现出很漂亮的隆起，灵长类最强自出道以来就急速攀升的人气也不是没有理由的。

周遭空气中充斥着陌生人的体臭，还有从不停歇的话语声，间或响起的手机铃，构筑成一个司最不喜欢的嘈杂环境，平日里应该会闭起眼睛尽量忍耐的，如今却一下都舍不得眨眼。

车厢里太挤，他们离得实在太近了，即便是司有意保持合适的距离，他们的身体还是会时不时碰在一起。和灵长类最强比起来格外贫弱又小巧的身体，正正好待在司的臂弯中，如同一个残缺的拥抱似的，司觉得自己的面上有点发烫，好在他的头发够长，千空也足够疲倦。

抱着胳膊，千空在司完美的庇佑下将后背靠在玻璃门上，下巴一下下戳着自己的锁骨，一副困的七零八落的样子。

司沉默地注视着千空的样子，无法不从心底里觉得心疼。

即便认识的时间很短也不难发现，青年的体力并不好，或者说，低于平均水准的差。但体力如此贫弱的青年，却选择了最需要体力和集中力的外科医生的职业，对于千空的集中力司绝不怀疑，只是他这样单薄的身板又是如何捱过一场又一场长达数小时甚至十几个小时的外科手术的呢？

疲劳感也许可以凭借理智暂时压制，但是却绝不会凭空消失，只会在像这样短暂的休息时间肆无忌惮地卷土重来，侵染人的身体和心智。这些事情，司都是再清楚不过的。

但是，即便休息的时间已经少的可怜，千空依旧抽空给未来制定了治疗方案，他不是未来的主治医，这本应该也不是他的份内事，但是他还是做了。眼前的人实在太好了，有时候还真叫司有点没信心。

但是他是拳手，是运动员，常年培养出的竞争心让他不可能在没有拼尽全力尝试过之前就窝囊地放弃。

深红棕色双眸温柔的凝视下千空已经开始打盹  
可每每到了快要睡着的时候却又会一个激灵强迫自己清醒过来，如此往复，司抿了一下唇，弯下脖颈将嘴唇凑到千空耳边轻声说：“睡吧千空，没事的，到站了我会叫醒你的。”

千空有些迷迷瞪瞪地瞪着他，也许在平时他不会如此坦率地接受一个比自己小这么多岁的人的好意，但这一刻也许他是太累了，又或者是司的表情太真诚，他只是含混地咕哝了一声，顺从地把眼睛闭上了。

车厢在这一刻也仿佛唰的一声安静下来，周遭远近人物都溶解、稀释并且远去，诺大世界只剩下了他和千空，白发的青年安静地休憩着，像一只卷起身子的白猫，又像是一只把喙埋入翅膀下的白鸟。

司只觉得内心有种安稳的宁静，那些在见面前就埋在心里，见了面也一直没有找到机会吐露的话，突然也有了合适的时机。千空似乎是已经睡着了，司弯下腰，像刚刚一样偏头凑近千空的耳廓，用低沉而温柔的声音珍重地说：“辛苦你了，千空。”

几秒的静默，没有睁开眼睛，千空咕哝了一句：“知道啦，笨蛋。”

电车行至中途的时候，天色开始阴沉沉地起雾。

他和千空都没带伞，一路上司都在担心他们会被雨水阻在路上，紧赶慢赶到了家，雨却突然不给面子地下起来了。

看着屋檐外渐大的雨势，司已经开始动手脱外套，预备冒着雨再跑回车站去，胳膊却冷不丁被身后人扯住了。微微蹙着眉，千空狐疑地盯着他：“你要干嘛？”

司怔了一下，“回车站？”

千空翻了个白眼，“就这么回去？”

司眨眨眼睛，不知道自己哪句话说错了，看着那副不知所云的傻样，千空叹了口气，“你把我送回家，我却把你赶出去淋雨，没有这样的事情，给我进来！起码等这场该死的雨停了再回去。”

司有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，他没想到······在他的预计里这本应该是很久以后才可能有机会的事情，但是就像他们这类人共有的一种不自知：对待别人的时候考虑周全，轮到自己的时候却总想着什么都一力承担。

他还想说点什么，但千空已经转了身去开门，留给他一个不容商榷的背影，他只得跟着进去，玄关暖色调的灯光映着他，仿佛还残留着千空生活过的气息的空气裹住他，尽管还没有落座，司却觉得自己已经喜欢上这里了。

千空把他扔在沙发上，然后进了厨房忙进忙出  
独居的生活让他几乎什么都擅长，直到招待了司一顿朴素却美味的晚餐后窗外的雨也没有丝毫停歇的征兆，玻璃弹子似的雨滴打在窗户上噼啪作响，隐隐有种愈演愈烈的趋势。

别无他法，司只得选择在千空家里留宿，索性运动员们总习惯在背包里备着好几套衣物。夜色渐深的时候千空把他先赶进了浴室，就和最传统的日本人一样，千空家的浴室里也有着专门泡澡的浴缸，出于节约用水的目的，大部分人都会在全身洗净后再入水浸泡，再设定好浴缸的自动保温功能。

此时此刻的浴缸的控制面板也亮着，昭示出正在运作的样子，出于某种不太能拿得上台面说的理由，司盯着浴缸看了许久，然后才打开花洒，先让冷水把自己浇了个透湿才慢慢地调高温度。

关了水，司对着镜子把自己打理干净，无意义地盯着镜子里映出来的那个希腊神像一样完美的躯体和纤细勾描出的容貌看了一会，才打开浴室的门和千空打了声招呼。

不知道千空下一步会怎么安排自己，司暂且走回沙发上坐下了，视野中纤细的背影应了一声走进水汽氤氲的浴室，没过多久水声就响起来，亮橘色的暖灯将模糊的影子投影在磨砂玻璃上，司抬起手，缓缓地扶在了自己的额头上，迟来的青春期仿佛在这一刻才开始叫嚣，新鲜的性欲在他的下腹翻滚，他不得不用上全部的自制力才将那股冲动抑制下去。

咔啦一声脆响，浴室的门开了，丝毫不因为有着司的存在而感到扭捏的千空打着赤脚满不在乎地走出来，司忍不住用眼神在他身上扫视一轮，千空把外套裤子内衬都脱了，只套了一件衬衫在身上，也许是别人的，尺寸有点大，长到大腿根部的位置，双腿线条虽然不像司那样有着饱满的肌肉线条，却仍然流畅紧致，没有半点赘余，下半身只套着一条紧身短裤的缘故，大片大片白皙细腻的肉色都露着，美的炫目。

带着刚出浴的腾腾水汽，千空睁着那双有点潮湿的红眼睛，一边擦头发一边看着司。

“你还坐在那儿干嘛？”千空冲着打开门的卧室方向抬了抬下巴，“赶紧进去，我可没工夫陪你熬夜。”

司梗住了，“不用了，我睡沙发上就可以。”

千空又翻了个白眼，他就算做这种没品位的动作都很可爱，“我家的沙发可承不下你，灵长类最强様。”他呋呋地笑着，“我也不打算浪费时间给你打地铺，床还是地板，选一个吧。”

又一次，司哑口无言地妥协了。在只有月光映照的昏暗卧室内，司心情复杂地躺到了千空的身侧，避免尴尬，他们背对背睡着，司一闭上眼睛，千空湿润的红眸和光洁的大腿就在他眼前晃动，他没法在这种情况下睡着。

身后传来的呼吸声渐趋平稳，司小心地回过头去看，随即被慑得呼吸一滞，大概是有着踢被子的坏习惯，千空整个人腰部以下暴露在微凉的空气中，淡白的月色透过来映衬着他，勾勒出那因为弯曲张开而更加流畅饱满的臀和腿。

司觉得那股不妙的热意又回来了，并且来势汹汹。困扰地闭眼皱了皱眉，司直起身转过去，纯粹是想给人把被子盖好，不知什么时候突然醒来的千空却横空伸来一只手碰上了他下身，司没有防备，被抓个现行，只得颇为尴尬地跪坐在床垫上。

与他的局促相反，千空却显得坦然，他翻身盘腿坐起来，白发在月色下闪着银光，神情看着虽有些不耐，却更像是因为睡眠不足而非对他的厌恶，看着那弧度优美的侧脸，司忽然有了勇气：“千空······你是怎么知道的？”

抓了抓自己有些凌乱的头发，千空打了个哈欠：“你的呼吸太深了笨蛋，是人都听得出来。”说罢便挪动膝盖冲他爬过来，手眼看着就要往司的裤腰探去，被惊得瞪大双眼的司一把抓住了。

“千空！你这是······？”

“帮你弄出来啊，还是说你准备就这么睡？”千空看他的眼神就像在看一个白痴，司一愣，千空这话的逻辑着实很怪，他实际完全可以自己解决，不如说自己解决才是最合理的，但千空的语气却好像这根本是理所当然的事。

喉结滚动一下，司试探性地问道：“不会太麻烦你吗？”

“哈？”千空抬眼斜睨了他一眼，“我无所谓，反正也不是第一次了。”

果然，可怕的惯性思维。司眉心微蹙，某些设想划过脑海，然而在他能说出下一句话之前，千空已经握住了他滚烫充血的那根，用柔软的掌心和属于外科医生的灵活手指缓缓套弄，司肩膀一跳，喉咙里发出一声野兽般的喘息。

虽然对性快感并无太多兴趣，但这并不代表着司就没有自己做过，在比赛结束后肾上腺素飙升或是压力积累的场合这些通常都不由他自己说了算。但是，但是此时此刻是不一样的，在司最荒诞的梦里，他恐怕也幻想不出被喜欢的人手冲会带来如此巨大的快感。

比他多活了好些年，千空显然更深谙此道，跟随着他呼吸的频率改变着手上的节奏，司几乎是不由自主地开始挺腰，将自己的东西在那柔软、温热的手掌构筑的圆环中挤压、冲刺，到了最后千空几乎停下了动作，让他按着自己喜欢的方式来，最后挺动了几十下，司低喘一声绷紧肌肉释放在了千空手中。

卧室中氤氲出淡淡的麝味，千空抬起沾满液体的手掌，揶揄地抬眉看了司一眼，从床头纸巾盒里抽出几张开始慢条斯理地打扫战场，另一只手的手腕却冷不丁被抓住了，刚刚还被他握住要害，被他掌控着节奏交代出来的少年此时此刻却睁着一双野兽般的眼睛凝视着自己，面上一点表情也没有，坚硬如同大理石雕的完美塑像，那双惯常流动着温和浅褐色的眸子如今在月色下闪烁着金属的光泽，千空心中一跳，下意识扯了一下手腕，纹丝不动。

这一秒，气氛开始滑向未知的方向，如同被顶级掠食者盯住的猎物，恐惧混合着另一种难以名状的感觉从尾椎蹿升，千空一动不动，只是和司对视着，他知道此时此刻即便是最轻微的逃跑动作都会激起野兽的逐猎本能。

“千空。”不知道过去了多久，司突然说，“你为什么想要救未来呢？”

千空怔了一下，随即偏过头，垂下眼角道：“因为我和百夜已经没有机会了，你和你妹妹还有可能。”

长久的寂静，既没有选择回话，也没有点头或是摇头，司深深地凝视着千空的侧脸，忽然将他的下巴扣住，直白地吻了上去。

“唔！？唔嗯、嗯！！”

在柔软的嘴唇贴上来的一瞬间就开始挣扎，千空捶打着司的胸膛和肩膀，但灵长类最强的臂弯约莫就等于世界上最坚固的囚笼，浓长柔软的黑发化作栏杆圈住了他，直到耗尽肺中所有的空气，唇边开始翻起唾液翻搅出的泡沫，司才终于大发慈悲将他放开。

大口大口地喘着气，千空通红着脸将手背压在自己嘴唇上，震惊而又不可置信地看着司。似乎是这时候才开始为自己的胆大妄为而抱歉，司苦笑着却又温柔至极地想要凑过来安抚他，千空却深吸了几口气，再放下手的时候红眸已经只剩下纯粹的冷酷。

“出去。”千空硬邦邦地说道，司一愣，眼中一闪而过受伤的神情，“千空，我······”

“我说你这家伙给我滚出去。”仿佛一下子被点燃了火药桶，平日里要么游刃有余要么满不在乎的从容都从千空的脸上褪去了，他大睁着眼睛，眉心和五官整个纠结在一起，显得有几分歇斯底里。

司睁大眼睛，这样的千空他无疑没有见过，但却也不让他觉得陌生，也许是看他半天没有动作，千空啧了一声，索性自己捞过枕头和毯子嘴里嘟囔着：“好，你不走我走。”就要跳下床，司见状赶紧从床上下去，一边向后退一边抬起双手安抚：“好好，我这就走，千空，我这就出去。”

红眼睛瞪着他，像是一只被入侵了领地的应激着的野生动物，格斗场上战无不胜的灵长类最强被一个体重堪堪到自己一半，身高将过自己胸口的贫弱青年逼的节节后退什么的，如果忽略场合的话真的是个世界奇观。

司退到了头，他的脚后跟撞上了门框，这是最后的机会了，他必须得说点什么了，他抬起头，神色焦急，但千空的态度却已经彻底冷却下去，在月光下他冷冷地凝视着司，好像他是什么不可理喻的怪物。

“一开始答应你就百分之一百亿是个错误。”

说完了这句话，白发青年便干脆地转过身躺倒在床上，直到卧室门被关上，都没有再给司一个眼神。

04.

凌晨三点。

从光怪陆离的梦中醒来，千空低吟着先揉了揉自己僵硬的脖子，又掐了掐干涩的眼睛，这才把注意力转移到刚刚吵醒了自己的手机上头。

调成震动提醒模式的电子设备屏幕还亮着，刚刚收到一条新消息的提示闪烁着，眯起眼睛看了一眼发信人的名字，千空哀叹着在桌子上滚了半圈。

自从他上次把司从卧室里不管不顾地赶出去之后已经过了有两个星期，从那以后无论是邮件还是办公室外都静如死水，他的态度坚决的逐客令似乎真的起了作用，让那个在他看来被荷尔蒙糊了大脑的十八岁少年放弃了和自己谈恋爱这个不切实际的设想。

他完全有权利这么做，在司先越界之后，他并不是排斥同性恋，他自己本来也谈过男朋友，但是仅仅是那一次就让他发誓不再因为自身的软弱而犯下愚蠢的错误。

司还有他自己的未来，为了让他的妹妹痊愈他会拼尽全力，所以更不该在自己这样的人身上浪费时间。

沉沉地长长地叹了口气，千空认命地拿起手机划开，想看看这个沉寂了两个星期的家伙第一句话有什么想说，浅色的气泡框里文字简短，很有那个家伙的风格地写着：我能来找你吗？

千空翻了个白眼，索性回也不打算回，但在摁灭屏幕之前手机却又震动了一下，有一条新消息紧接着之前的送到了，上面写着：我己经到了。

千空真的把白眼翻到了天上。

这个年龄的男高生真的都这么锲而不舍吗？

皱着眉头粗暴地拉开办公室的门，心中赶客的刻薄说辞已经准备好，舌头却在目睹惨白灯光下那个高大人像的面貌的时候猛地僵住——对比强烈的鲜红溅开在瓷器一样白的皮肤上，有些已经干结，有些却还新鲜着，几点暗淡下去的深色将他浓密的睫毛粘连在一起，连带着乌黑光亮的秀发都失色不少。

带着沾满半张脸和大半个肩膀的血迹，司微微眯着眼睛，瞳孔有些扩散地看着千空，脸上除了一贯的柔和气质之外没有多余表情，仿佛那些看不清的伤口根本不痛不痒一样。

“呀，千空。”司微微蹙眉笑了笑，看着震惊地愣在原地的千空说道：“我来找你看病了。”

啪！

躺在急诊室病床上的司闻声转过眼珠，看到千空僵硬地抿着嘴，将手里的CT片子拍到床头的办公桌上。

“轻微脑震荡，别的没问题，你是刚刚和终结者干了一架吗？灵长类最强様。”千空硬邦邦地说，语气和那一晚将司赶出卧室时如出一辙，只是这一次他一把拉开了急诊室床铺的布帘，插着口袋居高临下地凝视着司。

“不这样的话，嗯，千空不会好好看着我的吧？”司微微偏过头，眼中笑意温和，他额头上的血迹已经被纱布蘸着酒精洗去了，衣服没有替换的就暂时没有管，他额头上裹着一圈用以疗伤的纱布，一头黑发被压的有些乱七八糟，但即便狼狈至此，也丝毫无损他的美丽。

千空一下子咬住了后槽牙，他瞪大眼睛，看上去像是要就地给伤员一拳，但是到底忍住了，只狠狠地掐了几下眉心问道：“你就为了这个把你自己搞成这副蠢样？”

“这只是个意外，千空，我保证。”司很平静地带过话题，深红棕色的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下松脂一样剔透，“千空，你生气了？”

他岂止是生气？千空眯起眼睛，对司刚才那副解释半个标点符号也不置信，也不打算回答笨蛋的笨蛋问题，伸手拽住帘子就要走开。

“千空。”

通透的寂静中，司的声音从千空身后传来，褪去了一直以来若有若无的小心翼翼，显得既稳重又锋利，倏地束缚住了千空的脚步。

“干嘛啊。”

“你拒绝我是因为冰月吗？”

诧异只在千空的脸上闪现了很短的一瞬，千空旋即平静下来，只要头脑灵光的司开始关注自己，那知道这些就是早晚的事情，呼了口气，千空撇撇嘴，干脆地否认：“不是。”然后顿了一下又补充道：“也和你没关系。”

“但是千空，如果你要拒绝我，至少要给我一个理由，否则我会一直来找你的。”司沉静地凝视着他，语气平稳，却仿佛紧箍咒，千空猛地睁大眼睛回过头瞪他，司也像是面对琥珀时那样，坦然地与他对视。

这个家伙是认真的。

所以说才麻烦的要死。

几乎是挫败地，千空揉了揉自己的头发，认命地坐到了床边，“听着，司。”千空平静地开口，刚才的那些愤怒也好质疑也好全都被他放到了一边，既然司向他表明了态度，他也拿出了对等的认真，无论是对待谁，石神千空从不敷衍。

“你从来没被什么人照顾过，也没和什么人亲密交往过，所以谁对你好一点你就总想着要加倍还回去。”

“但是这没有一毫米必要，没必要觉得你欠我的，我只是对攻克一个人类医学史上的难题感兴趣，而那个研究对象碰巧是你妹妹，也不用为了那天晚上的事觉得对不起我，起头的是我，我也没觉得自己吃亏，你长得这么作弊······

深吸一口气，千空静静看着司，“你没必要，司，等到你的妹妹痊愈，你应该多交点别的朋友什么的。”这样就不会特别执着于我了。

后半句话他原本应该说出来，但胸腔中紧勒的感觉让他噤了声，他抬起头，司丝毫没有改变神态的目光落在他的眼睛里，几秒的沉默，司忽然说道：“给我讲讲你和冰月的事吧。”

千空愣了一下，他没想到司在这个节骨眼上会突然想听那些陈年旧事，但实话说那也没有什么见不得人的，如果仅仅是动动嘴皮就能让司死心的话，他能打起做外科手术的精神，在这儿和人说上三天三夜。

沉默着与司对视几秒，千空垂下眼角，嘴唇翕动。

“······他是另外一家私人医院院长的独子。”千空看着司说道，这些事情他已经很久没和人提起过了，再出口却意外的顺畅，就好像他已经在心中为这一场长谈预演过一百亿遍。

“我在那儿得到第一份正经工作，我和他是怎么凑到一块儿去的不重要，结局就是我们两个现在一拍两散，我也被踢出那家医院，靠某个暴发户的推荐才能在这里落脚。”

千空的声音很平静，那本应该是一段艰辛的过往，却被他用寥寥数语蜻蜓点水般带过，“这也没什么好瞒你的，你也从那些护士那里听过不少了吧？冰月家就是你能想象得到最传统的那种家族，需要继承人，需要个门当户对的女婿，需要一场别开生面的婚姻。”

“这是你们分开的理由吗？”司问道，千空嗤笑一声摇摇头，“怎么可能，我在你眼里就是这种人？不是，和这些一毫米关系都没有。”

“那时候出的唯一差错就是我们的关系先于冰月坦白之前被发现，所以我被踢出了医院，冰月被老爷子几乎打折了腿，在他痊愈之后我们就散伙了，再也没联系过。”

“你是因为对冰月感到愧疚才拒绝我的吗？”司问道，千空又一次摇头，他扯开嘴角，美丽的红眼睛中充满了嘲讽，“真遗憾，又猜错了，愧疚什么的，如果我拿出这种理由的话冰月会比你还缠人。当我知道他爷爷打断了他的腿的时候，你知道我在想什么吗？我觉得抱歉，我觉得抱歉而不是愤怒，那个瞬间我就知道我和他之间彻底玩蛋了。”

千空笑着，那个笑容像是碎裂的玻璃，“所以你现在明白了吗？司。我根本没法拿出对等的东西回应他，我只是在无意义地消耗他的时间和感情，对你而言也是一样。”那根本就不是爱，只是他迫切需要什么东西来填补百夜离世后心中的空洞，冰月出现的太凑巧了，让他犯了最不该犯的错误，这种事情，他甚至连偿还都做不到。

“司，别在我这里浪费时间了，你得不到你想要的，我给不了你任何你想要的。”千空淡漠地说，“在这里留院观察二十四个小时，然后就走吧，直到你决定好你妹妹的事······”

千空的声音顿住了，司拉住了他的手，并没有用力，只是很轻地环着，只为了证明自己的存在，“千空，可以听听我的想法吗？”

张了张嘴，千空最终摊开了手，司露出一个恬静微笑，好像刚才那些话丝毫没有折损他的信仰：“首先，嗯，我不觉得冰月会认为和千空度过的时间是被浪费掉了的。”

千空立刻张开嘴，但司直起上半身，将拇指按在了他的嘴唇上轻轻抚弄，“千空，你也许会觉得我不明白，但是遇上你之后我才意识到喜欢和爱都是不由自主又心甘情愿的事情，没人能在这两条前提下找到真正的平等或公平。”

司握住手中纤细的手腕轻轻一拉，睁大眼睛的千空就坐到床沿上，“至于冰月，也一定是心甘情愿的，千空，你可以为此而愧疚，但别拿它一直折磨自己，你做出了抉择，你修正了错误，这已经很了不起，只能让我更尊敬你。”

“所以，千空，不管你对你自己的看法是怎样的，都改变不了我被你吸引的事实，我喜欢你，我爱你，在真正被你拒绝之前我不会放弃，我只是想把这些好好传达给你。”

司看着千空，那个眼神太执着了，执着到近乎于偏执，明明白白地告诉千空他在喜欢他这件事上是个怎样的极端分子，但那种执着和极端都没法让人反感，带着一种因为本性、实力与年龄共同筑成的英勇无畏，只有生涯无败的灵长类最强才会有那样的眼神，像是火焰，流星，倾尽所有，不留余力。

千空嘴里发苦，他说道：“呋呋，忘了吗？司，我早就拒绝过你了。”

对千空的这句话早有准备似的，司歪歪头，几乎是有些狡黠地笑道：“千空，在我带着伤来找你的时候，你心里是什么感觉？”

千空彻底愣住了，几秒的漫长空白，他忽然噌地站起来，反手就去拽病床的帘子：“莫名其妙······我要走了。”

“不行哦，千空，这次不能再放你走了。”负了伤的灵长类最强也还是灵长类最强，只要被握住了一根指头就不要想挣脱，司笑眯眯地打断了千空的又一次出逃，在那个不欢而散的晚上，看似是司被千空赶出了卧室，但无论是千空还是司在心底都明白，是千空选择了逃避。

“司！？放手！喂！”

不顾千空的挣扎，司扣着青年的后脑勺将千空的脸贴上自己的胸膛，一室寂静，只有心跳有力的鼓动声，渐渐的，千空安静了下来。

“我没有想强迫你的意思，千空。但是，无论如何你要给我一个尝试的权利，我想成为离你最近的那个人，可以吗？”

“······如果我永远都不答应你呢？”千空闷闷地说，连埋在司的锁骨里。

“嗯，这个确实有点困扰，那么，千空就和我做一个约定吧？”

“哈？”千空抬起眼睛，态度已经软化很多，司弯起嘴角，露出一个灿烂的笑靥，“如果未来的手术成功了的话，就和我交往怎么样？”

张开嘴巴愣了足足有半分钟，千空低下头晃了一下脑袋，鼻腔中发出一声像是嗤笑又像是喟叹的鼻音，捶了一下司坚硬的胸板，千空半睁着眼睛面对司：“别和大人耍心眼啊，狮子王司。”

“嗯，我知道了，所以千空答应了吗？”

看着那双闪烁着期待光泽的深红棕色双眸，千空轻轻哼了一声，张开嘴巴：

“啊，就如你所愿吧。”

05.

走廊里的日光一片片铺洒在地砖上，穿着白大褂携着档案夹的石神千空步履匆匆地穿过那一片光亮的通路，眼角眉梢都被勾勒得棱角明亮。

打开走廊尽头病房的门，千空径直走到靠窗的病床旁边，逐一观察仪器上显示的参数。

他的动作已经放的很轻，然而床上的人还是醒了，拥有一头和窗外日光一样灿烂的金发的小女孩迷迷糊糊地醒过来，一看见他就很开心地笑：“千空哥哥！你来啦。”

千空抬起头，停下记录的手，也笑了一下，“啊，吵醒你了吗？再睡一会儿没关系的。”

未来，上个月刚刚做完一场脑科手术，标志着现代医学界一个崭新里程碑的小女孩，却坚定地摇了摇头，“和千空说话比较有趣！”

“呋呋，是吗？那······”

千空的话还没说完，白大褂口袋里的手机就震动了一下，递给未来一个眼神，千空掏出手机把消息界面划开，看到熟悉的发信人的名字的时候不禁嗤笑了一声，还是一样的气泡框，还是一样的内容，狮子王司问他：我可以来找你吗？

而石神千空，把手机放回了口袋里，直接向着房门的方向走去了。

“哟，司。”

FIN


End file.
